Conventionally, for example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0063570 discloses a sample analyzer for performing a measurement of a sample on a predetermined measurement item using plural kinds of reagents.
The sample analyzer described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0063570 is configured to perform measurement of a blood sample on a predetermined measurement item using plural kinds of reagents. Plural kinds of reagents are arranged in a reagent arrangement unit in the sample analyzer. The sample analyzer of U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0063570 is also configured to display, on a display, a reagent management screen including a reagent arrangement display area indicating an arrangement position of a reagent in the reagent arrangement unit and a detailed information display area for displaying the reagent information of the reagent. The reagent arrangement display area displays a reagent mark corresponding to each reagent in a specifiable manner, and the detailed information display area displays detailed information (e.g., reagent remaining amount, remaining number of tests (remaining number of times the reagent can be used for the measurement of the measurement item using the reagent) and the like) of the reagent corresponding to the specified reagent mark.
In a sample analyzer for performing an analysis of a sample, it is desired to grasp, before starting a measurement, how many more times a measurement item of a measurement target can be measured using reagents arranged in a reagent arrangement unit so as not to recognize lack of remaining amount of a reagent during the measurement operation by the analyzer.
However, in the sample analyzer described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0063570, the remaining number of tests can only be displayed for every specified reagent. Thus, for example, in order to grasp how many measurements can be performed on the measurement item “Fbg (fibrinogen)”, the user needs to specify the kind of a plural of reagents used for the measurement item of the “Fbg”, find the reagent mark corresponding to the reagent of the specified kind from a plural of reagent marks displayed on the display screen, specify the reagent mark corresponding to the respective reagent, and display the remaining number of tests of each reagent on the display screen to check the least remaining number of tests. This imposes a burden on the user.